PUNISHMENT
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: Pengalamannya menjadi guru selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah terasa sebegini sulit. Hingga akhirnya ia dimutasikan ke Incheon High School dan dipertemukan dengan pemberontak sekolah sekaligus berandal yang sangat menyebalkan. "Hukuman,di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah."/ "Mau apa kau membawaku kesana? Kau mau berbuat aneh-aneh ya? Hei!" ― ChanBaek/BaekYeol/YAOI/Smut/Mind to RnR?


**Summary** : Pengalamannya menjadi guru selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah terasa sebegini sulit. Hingga akhirnya ia dimutasikan ke Incheon High School dan dipertemukan dengan pemberontak sekolah yang sangat menyebalkan. "Hukuman,di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah."/ "Mau apa kau membawaku kesana? Kau mau berbuat aneh-aneh ya? Hei!"

* * *

" **PUNISHMENT"**

2016©Byun Min Hwa

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol ― Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Anggap saja Romance/?

 **Rated** : M

 **Category** : Yaoi ― Boys Love ― Shounen-ai

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Warning** : Mature Content ― Typo(s) ― OOC ― AU

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE ― DON'T READ ― DON'T BASH**

* * *

Suasana Incheon High School cukup lengang di pagi itu. Sebagian besar siswanya berada di kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti jam pembelajaran, sementara sebagian siswa yang lain nampak tersebar di berbagai penjuru halaman sekolah untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga.

Di tengah kesibukan para siswa, terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk menyendiri di suatu sudut halaman sekolah, tenggelam dalam dunia yang diciptakan untuknya sendiri tanpa terganggu oleh berbagai kesibukan di sekitarnya.

Pemuda bersurai ebony itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon Oak besar yang konon katanya sudah tertanam sejak sekolah itu didirikan. Dedaunannya yang rindang menciptakan sebuah bayangan besar yang menutupi tubuh dibawahnya dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Sebelah tangan pemuda itu memegang sebuah novel, sementara jemari tangannya yang lain mengetuk pelan diatas lututnya, mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone yang terhubung dengan i-pod putih yang tergeletak di rumput di dekat kakinya. Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan ritme statis dan mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan lirik dari lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Cukup lama pemuda itu berada dalam posisi tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia menutup novel yang dipegangnya kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah i-podnya.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku hinga disambut dengan suara gemeletuk pelan oleh tulang-tulangnya yang saling berkontraksi. Iris hazelnya menatap sekeliling dengan bosan sebelum kemudian tertangkap oleh telinganya sebuah pembicaraan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelompok gadis yang nampak asik mengobrolkan sesuatu.

' _Huh, pasti guru baru'_ dengusnya dalam hati.

"Oh, ya? Mengajar apa ya kira-kira?"

"Mana ku tahu? Tapi dari yang ku dengar dia sangat tampan,"

"Whoaaa, kalau seperti itu aku rela mengikuti kelasnya terus-menerus."

Pemuda itu mulai merasa bosan dengan obrolan para gadis disekitarnya. Ia lantas berdiri, menebas debu yang menempel di celananya sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil buku beserta i-podnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Ia sudah telambat untuk kelas pertamanya, tetapi toh dia tidak pergi ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Ia bisa tidur atau meneruskan membaca novel, atau bermain game di notebook yang ia simpan di laci meja.

Ia pun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan para guru. Tak akan ada yang berani melarangnya―atau bahkan sekedar menegurnya. Dengan memutar-mutar novel ditangannya, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dengan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi cara menghitung sisa unsur yang tidak terpakai adalah―"

 **BRAAK!**

Kalimat Mrs. Hwang otomatis terpotong ketika pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras diikuti bunyi menjeblak yang mengagetkan pendengaran seluruh orang disana. Semua pasang mata menoleh pada sumber suara sesaat dan langsung memalingkan muka.

"Ah… Baekhyun…"

Pemuda dengan mata berhias eyeliner yang dipanggil dengan nama Baekhyun itu tidak menyahuti panggilan yang diberikan sang guru Kimia, melainkan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sebrang ruangan tepat disebelah jendela.

Tak dipedulikannya tatapan sengit yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa murid, maupun pandangan yang jelas-jelas sakit hati melihat tindakan Baekhyun yang menginterupsi penjelasannya.

Baekhyun lantas duduk di kursinya, mengangkat kedua kaki dan meletakkannya diatas meja sebelum mengambil kembali novel dari saku jasnya. Terdengar olehnya tarikan napas Mrs. Hwang akibat dari sikapnya barusan. Tetapi sekali lagi Baekhyun mengacuhkannya.

Dia. Tidak. Peduli.

Pelajaran kembali berlanjut seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun walaupun berkali-kali Mrs. Hwang mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terus saja tenggelam dalam keasyikannya membaca, tak memperdulikan pelajaran sama sekali.

Sebagai seorang guru, harga dirinya terluka melihat murid di kelasnya sama sekali tak menganggap keberadaannya, bahkan berlaku tidak sopan seperti Baekhyun. Hanya saja Mrs. Hwang―sama seperti guru-guru yang lain―tak berani memprotes ataupun sekedar menegur apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Sejak kelas satu, Baekhyun sudah menjadi siswa yang bermasalah. Membolos, datang jauh terlambat, bertengkar dan menentang para guru, bahkan berkelahi di sekolah. Awalnya para guru memberi peringatan keras terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi berakhir dengan perkelahian nyaris mati antara Baekhyun dengan guru olahraga mereka bernama Minho.

Meski berperawakan kecil, namun kemampuan berkelahi Baekhyun nyaris membuatnya terlihat seperti preman jalanan. Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi orang yang berani melawan Baekhyun. Mereka membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang lelaki itu suka, karena Kepala Sekolah pun tak berani mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

Hingga saat dia kelas tiga kini, Baekhyun menjadi murid paling ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah―baik dari kalangan guru maupun murid. Hal itu membuatnya bebas melakukan apa yang disukainya tanpa takut mendapatkan hukuman atau apapun.

Tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

Bel berbunyi dua kali pertanda bahwa pelajaran pertama mereka telah usai. Mrs. Hwang bergegas memberesi perlengkapannya dan murid-murid yang lain mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

Sementara Baekhyun masih tak berpindah dari posisinya. Ia masih membaca novel dengan posisi kaki diatas meja. Ketika pintu bergeser membuka, ia tidak memperhatikan seorang guru yang masuk menggantikan Mrs. Hwang.

"Tolong siapkan kertas dan pena,"

Suara itu terdengar asing di telinga Baekhyun, namun ia tetap menolak untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari huruf-huruf yang berderet dari novel yang ia baca. Jika perkiraannya benar, dialah sang guru baru. Tapi Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh, toh orang itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

Tangannya bergerak hendak membuka halaman berikutnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan sol sepatu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak dan seketika matanya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu kelam yang menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat terganggu dan nada suaranya menyiratkan hal yang sama saat ia berkata,

"Turunkan kakimu. Kita akan memulai pelajaran," ujarnya tegas. "Perilaku tidak sopan tidak akan ditolerir di kelas konseling."

Ekspresi Baekhyun tidak berubah. Ia menatap sang guru berambut coklat itu sebelum akhirnya berujar dingin,

"Mati saja kau."

What. The. Hell.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sedemikian terhina ataupun direndahkan di hadapan seorang murid, terlebih di sekolah yang baru didatanginya seperti saat ini.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dari shock menjadi gusar dalam hitungan detik. Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini berhadapan dengannya lekat-lekat, seolah memastikan keseriusan kalimatnya yang baru saja terucap. Mata coklat gelapnya yang dingin masih tidak berubah saat menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, membuat Chayeol semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada seorang guru!" bentak Chanyeol membuat beberapa siswa berjengit ketakutan. "Perbaiki sikapmu sekarang juga atau aku akan memberimu hukuman!"

Ekspresi jengah tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun ketika ia memalingkan muka kemudian menguap tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Mengacuhkan sang guru seolah-olah ia hanyalah patung batu penghias ruangan, Baekhyun kembali membaca bukunya.

"Terserah apa katamu," ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. Ia merenggut buku yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian si pemuda bersurai ebony itu, membuatnya membeku di tempatnya sesaat. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol penuh amarah, kemudian berkata garang,

"Kembalikan!" ujarnya keras.

"Hukuman, di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah," ujar Chanyeol santai ketika akhirnya ia berrhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengacuhkannya. "Akan ku kembalikan setelah kau meyelesaikan hukumanmu."

"Persetan dengan hukuman!" sentak Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kenyataan bahwa tingginya hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali. "Tunggu saja disana sampai mayatmu membusuk, aku tidak akan datang! Sekarang kembalikan!"

"Pilihanmu hanya dua―hukuman atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada novel kecilmu," ujar Chanyeol seraya menggantung novel itu dengan dua jarinya tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berusaha meraihnya tetapi tingginya yang tak sepadan dengan sang guru membuat usahanya sia-sia belaka. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan semakin geram.

"Brengsek!" serunya marah sebelum melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesiap sebelum refleknya bekerja dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang sangat cepat, Baekhyun pun terkejut mengetahui pukulannya berhasil dihindari untuk pertama kalinya.

Ah, tidak. Pukulannya berhasil dihentikan untuk pertama kalinya karena Chanyeol kini mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Lepaskan!" seru Baekhyun seraya mencoba menarik lengannya tetapi Chanyeol masih lebih kuat menahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah seperti ini sejak sebelum aku datang kemari. Tapi," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Ku rasa sudah waktunya untukmu belajar apa itu sopan santun dan menghargai serta menghormati orang lain."

"Tunggu saja sampai neraka membeku!" seru Baekhyun.

Ia menyentakkan tangannya sekali lagi, tetapi kini Chanyeol bisa lebih cepat mengantisipasi. Ditariknya pemuda itu ke arahnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun berusaha menggunakan tangannya yang lain, namun Chanyeol tetap lebih cepat.

Lelaki jangkung itu memutar tubuh Baekhyun dengan sekali gerakan kemudian mengunci kedua lengannya di belakang punggung. Baekhyun pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Chanyeol―seperti belum cukup melumpuhkan gerakannya―menelungkupkannya di atas meja.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun kesal. Kesal karena Chanyeol bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu fisik, sekaligus kesal karena dalam posisi itu ia seperti penjahat yang tak berdaya.

"Ku lepaskan asal kau berjanji akan datang ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah untuk menjalankan hukumanmu," ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Terserahmu kalau begitu. Yang dalam posisi tidak nyaman toh bukan aku."

"Ku bilang lepaskan!"

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala. Pilih mana yang terbaik bagimu. Ku lepaskan, hukuman, lalu ku kembalikan novelmu atau terus begini sampai sekolah berakhir."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bukan saja dia dibuat tak berdaya, tetapi ia juga dipaksa untuk melakukan hal yang tak disukainya. Hampir tiga tahun bersekolah di Incheon High School dan tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menerima kenyataan begitu saja.

Tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus membuat keputusan, kan? Meneruskan posisi itu sampai pulang sekolah sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Menelan seluruh harga dirinya, Baekhyun berujar pelan,

"Hukuman…" ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada ceria dibuat-buat membuat Baekhyun ingin menghantam wajahnya dengan sepatu berpaku.

"Hukuman!" ujar Baekhyun setengah membentak sebelum dilanjutkannya dengan keras, "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum melihat pemuda pemberontak itu menyerah. Ditahannya posisi itu selama beberapa saat―membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi―sebelum membungkuk, menempelkan dadanya di punggung ramping Baekhyun, berbisik erotis di telinga yang lebih mungil,

"Ku tunggu kedatanganmu," sebelum akhirnya melepas seluruh cengkramannya.

Baekhyun menyentakkan lengannya dan segera menjauh dari sang guru konseling. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang dan pipinya memerah karena bisikan Chanyeol barusan. Ia menyentuh pipinya kemudian Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat hal itu.

Dasar brengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan bolak-balik di koridor depan kelasnya. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu tetapi Baekhyun masih belum juga pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menjalankan hukumannya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, masih merasa kesal dengan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah merampas novel kesayangannya, menghentikan serangannya, malah ditambah dengan berbisik menggoda di telinganya.

Bulu kuduk di tengkuknya serasa berdiri dan wajahnya kembali memanas ketika Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana bisikan itu membekas di telinganya.

Suara sang guru yang begitu maskulin ditambah nadanya yang sensual membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan dia disuruh melakukan hukuman yang macam-macam.

Baekhyun menoleh pada jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa sudah satu setengah jam berlalu dari waktu hukumannya yang seharusnya. Alisnya berkerut, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia pergi ke perpustakaan atau tidak.

Kemungkinan guru itu sudah pulang dan akan buang-buang waktu saja kalau Baekhyun kesana sekarang. Tapi mengingat novelnya masih di tangan sang guru, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak ada salahnya pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Aku bisa saja melipatgandakan hukumanmu karena keterlambatanmu barusan," ujar Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu.

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget melihat Chanyeol masih ada di perpustakaan. Sang guru berambut coklat itu duduk pada sebuah meja di sebelah jendela yang seluruh tirainya telah ditutup, membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi agak suram. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang di perpustakaan saat itu―Baekhyun, Chanyeol, seorang penjaga perpustakaan dan dua atau tiga murid lain.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega melihat tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan memberinya hukuman macam-macam. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk seraya memainkan pena dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Duduk," ujar Chanyeol singkat ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menurut tanpa banyak kata. Makin cepat hukuman itu selesai makin baik. Novelnya kembali dan mungkin saja ia bisa memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam pada guru baru itu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan sedikit heran melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat serius. Seolah-olah bisikan mesra itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hoy! Kau ini sedang apa _sih_?" ujar Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu di depannya keras-keras.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus memikirkan setitik hal kecil itu. Ia juga merutuki pipinya yang kembali bersemu merah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal sebelum berkata sinis,

"Apa hukumanku?"

Chanyeol memberikan setumpuk kertas putih kosong di hadapan pemuda itu. Menyerahkan pena dengan malas-malasan, Chanyeol berkata,

"Tulis 'Saya minta maaf dan berjanji akan berlaku sopan santun' sebanyak seribu kalimat. Jangan takut salah hitung, aku akan membantumu. Kalau hari ini tidak selesai, lanjutkan besok."

Rahang Baekhyun serasa terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai ketika mulutnya terbuka dan ia menatap Chanyeol seolah guru itu sudah gila. Berusaha mengatur napasnya, Baekhyun bertanya tersendat,

"Kalimat… tulis… seribu…?" ujarnya masih tak percaya.

"Pendengaranmu masih baik kalau begitu," ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Ia menggoyangkan penanya di depan wajah Baekhyun dengan menyebalkan, "Lakukan segera atau kau tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya."

Menyambar pena itu dengan kesal, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa balas dendam biasa tidak akan cukup membalas perbuatan Chanyeol padanya.

Setelah memberinya hukuman, sekarang hukumannya adalah hal paling konyol yang bisa dilakukannya. Seolah-olah ia belum cukup menjatuhkan harga diri Baekhyun yang sudah ia injak-injak sejak ia berhasil mematahkan serangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus tersenyum jahil melihat Baekhyun menulis dengan penuh emosi tertuang di setiap goresan penanya. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa ada satu hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya terus mengawasi Baekhyun yang masih menulis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Baekhyun ketus. Ia menambahkan titik di akhir kalimatnya dengan penuh emosi sampai kertas itu berlubang tinta.

"Hukumanmu bisa kutambah, omong-omong."

"B―brengsek."

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Melemparkan pandangan setajam pedang samurai yang telah diasah beribu kali, Baekhyun berseru kesal,

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum,

"Namaku Chanyeol," ujarnya manis.

"Aku tidak tanya!"

"Sopan santun, Baek."

"Uugh! Jangan sembarangan menyebut namaku!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan Baekhyun sementara pemuda itu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menulis kalimat.

Sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'brengsek' atau 'ku balas kau'. Chanyeol mengawasinya dengan senang sementara ia mengamati pemuda dihadapannya itu baik-baik.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang manis jika dilihat dari segi fisik. Tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya memiliki gurat khas penduduk Asia. Kulitnya yang sehalus bayi membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik. Ditambah dengan surai ebony dan mata coklat gelap namun tajam, membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar menarik hati.

Waktu berlalu tanpa keduanya saling bicara lagi. Ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore lewat, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melempar pandangan sinis ketika Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya menulis dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini," ucap Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah berisi tulisan tangan Baekhyun. Menghitung cepat, senyum puas akhirnya tersungging di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Baekhyun semakin tidak senang melihat tingkah laku aneh guru baru itu.

"Kau sudah menulis hampir dua ratus kalimat. Cepat juga," ujar Chanyeol menganguk-angguk penuh apresiasi. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Dengan begini kau bisa menyelesaikan hukumanmu hanya dalam waktu lima hari."

"Terserahlah," Baekhyun bangkit berdiri sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, mendadak ia berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun berkata pelan, "Uhm… aku…"

Chanyeol melompat dari meja yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, ia memutuskan untuk memotong kalimat Baekhyun,

"Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun berangkat menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil yang berserakan, terkadang mengenai tong sampah di pinggir jalan, roda-roda kendaraan yang melintas atau―bahkan jika tendangannya melambung tinggi―mengenai kepala siswa lain yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

Seperti saat itu.

Kerikil hasil tendangan Baekhyun rupanya mendarat diatas kepala seseorang berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan berdua bersama dengan seorang lainnya. Begitu benda kecil yang kekerasannya meningkat akibat momentum yang diciptakan oleh tendangan Baekhyun itu menghantam kepalanya, ia langsung mengumpat keras seraya menoleh,

"Brengsek! Siapa yang kurang ajar lempar-lempar kerikil sembarangan?!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia dan orang itu beradu pandang. Coklat gelap bertemu dengan biru terang. Masing-masing melemparkan pandangan dingin dan tajam dengan intensitas yang sama berbahaya.

"Oh, sang berandal IHS rupanya," cibir si mata biru. "Hukuman dengan si telinga lebar itu belum cukup untuk menanamkan sopan santun di otak kutumu itu ya?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya sementara pemuda lain yang juga berada di tempat itu berbisik pelan pada orang yang sudah menentang Baekhyun,

"Hyung, sudahlah."

"Memangnya kau sendiri punya sopan santun huh, Suho?" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum sinis.

"Paling tidak, aku tidak berusaha untuk memancing perkelahian dengan setiap orang yang ku temui hanya untuk mencari perhatian," balas Suho tak kalas ketus. Ia menambah dengan mengejek,

"Itu 'kan yang kau lakukan selama ini? Frustasi mencari perhatian semua orang sehingga bersikap seolah-olah kau hewan liar yang baru lepas dari hutan dan tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Hati-hati, Suho," ujar Baekhyun pelan. Suaranya licin memperingatkan, "Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tak akan memancing perkelahian saat hari masih sepagi ini. Aku sedang dalam mood buruk dan ku sarankan kau tidak berusaha menyulut sumbunya."

"Oh, aku ingin tahu," jawab Suho pedas. Tak gentar oleh peringatan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangan kotormu saat kau tak mau menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Dasar pengecut!"

"Hyung!" seru si muka kotak ketika melihat aura gelap kini mulai menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit tajam, mengingatkan siapa saja akan seekor singa yang siap menerkam hewan buruannya. "Jangan―"

"Biarkan saja, Jongdae," senyum khas psikopat tercetak di bibir Baekhyun. "Kakakmu sepertinya ingin merasakan pengalaman yang sudah dialami Minho dan juga beberapa orang bodoh lain yang memutuskan untuk mencari masalah denganku."

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman eksplisit Baekhyun, Suho justru mengambil selangkah maju mendekati sang pemuda bermata sipit. Tak dipedulikannya pandangan takut dan khawatir yang diperlihatkan oleh Jongdae disebelahnya.

Lelaki berparas angelic itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan angkuh dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

"Coba saja, bajingan."

Sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun. Dengan gerak cepat, ia menerjang maju dan memukul Suho telak pada rahang kirinya. Suho yang tak sanggup mengantisipasi serangan Baekhyun pun menerima pukulan itu sepenuhnya hingga ia terpelanting ke belakang. Cairan kental berwarna merah meleleh dari sudut bibirnya sementara adiknya berteriak ngeri.

"Hyung!" ujar Jongdae tercekat seraya membekap mulutnya. Ia bergerak hendak menghampiri sang kakak yang berusaha berdiri, tetapi Baekhyun lebih cepat bertindak. Dalam sekejap mata ia telah berdiri di depan Suho, merenggut kerah seragamnya dan menariknya untuk ikut berdiri.

"Apa kau bilang, huh?" geram Baekhyun ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar tarikan napas berat Suho dan bau anyir darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir pria itu. Sudut bibir Baekhyun naik membentuk sebuah seringai sinis ketika Suho kembali menyepat pelan.

"Bajingan!"

Pukulan lain di perutnya mengirim Suho terbang membentur dinding pagar sekolah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa keributan itu terjadi tepat di depan gerbang sekolah sementara murid-murid lain menonton atau dengan sederhana menjauh dari masalah. Sebagian bergumam tentang memanggil guru sementara yang lain mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Pandangan Suho mengabur sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali di hadapannya, siap menghantamkan pukulan lain. Suho memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit lain yang akan datang, namun tak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

Sebaliknya, terdengar suara berat seseorang menghardik pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Suho membuka matanya dan sedikit terbelalak melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya sementara kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung, dicengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Jongdae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Suho dan menyentuh punggungnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Suho pelan sementara ia mengawasi Chanyeol yang sedang menahan Baekhyun yang masih memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku, telinga lebar!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

Ia menggeliat liar, mengibaskan tangannya, menendang-nendang ke segala arah, tetapi Chanyeol masih lebih kuat memeganginya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Well, tidak sepenuhnya diam memang, tapi paling tidak ia tidak bisa lari ke tempat Suho untuk menghajarnya lagi.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" perintah Chanyeol seraya mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan. "Bel sekolah belum berbunyi dan kau sudah memukuli anak orang sampai berdarah begitu! Apa masalahmu?!"

"Masalahku? Masalahku kau bilang?!" teriak Baekhyun murka. Ia melempar pandang ke arah Suho, sebegitu garangnya sehingga si wajah malaikat sedikit berjengit. Pandangan itu mengingatkannya akan seorang psikopat.

"Kau tanya saja dia! Ini masalahnya! Dia yang memulai!"

"Oh, ayolah," Suho memutar bola mata lelah. "Kalau kau tidak cukup sinting untuk menendang kerikil pada siapa saja yang ada di depanmu, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk membuat masalah denganmu. Lebih baik untukku kalau tidak berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu."

"Tutup mulut sialmu, brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun keras. "Dasar keturunan samp―"

Beruntung Chanyeol lekas membekap mulut Baekhyun tepat pada waktunya sehingga mereka semua tak perlu mendengarkan umpatan paling kasar yang bahkan seorang Kim Junmyeon belum pernah ucapkan seumur hidupnya.

"Ku rasa kau perlu hukuman tambahan," desah Chanyeol berat ketika ia menyeret Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan menuju gedung sekolah dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya. Sungguh patut dipertanyakan dari mana Baekhyun memperoleh tenaga yang sedemikian kuat dari tubuh semungil itu.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tak lagi membekap mulutnya. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua hukumanmu! Pergi saja kau ke neraka! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku jika harus berlaku kasar padamu," ucap Chanyeol serius. "Tapi kau benar-benar harus dididik ulang."

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku butuh persetujuan?"

"Dasar maniak sinting!"

"Yang baru saja memukuli orang sampai berdarah seperti tadi bukan aku. Jadi siapa yang maniak disini?"

Sungguh. Jika sekarang Baekhyun bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya, bisa dipastikan tak aka nada guru bernama Chanyeol lagi sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" raung Baekhyun membuat murid-murid yang mereka lewati sepanjang koridor berjengit ngeri.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris jeritan Baekhyun sama sekali tetapi terus berjalan ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan bahu kemudian menyeret Baekhyun masuk bersamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor Park," sapa sang penjaga perpustakaan melihat kedatangan sang guru konseling.

"Pagi, Mrs. Taeyeon. Bisa aku pinjam ruang referensi untuk hari ini?"

"Oh, tentu. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa?"

"Urusan konseling."

Mata Taeyeon mengarah langsung pada Baekhyun dan ia mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya membuka laci dari meja kayu eboni di hadapannya kemudian menyerahkan sekumpulan kunci tua yang bergemerincing samar saat ia menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil kunci tersebut kemudian kembali menyeret Baekhyun menuju arah ruang referensi yang tertutup di ujung ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku! Hei! Mau apa kau membawaku kesana? Kau mau berbuat aneh-aneh ya? Hei!" seru Baekhyun sedikit panik ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia membuka pintu ruang referensi tanpa kata kemudian mendorong Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu, "Kau akan ku laporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan tindak pemerkosaan!"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk menutup pintu terhenti saat mendengar kalimat ngawur Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini sinting ya?" ujarnya geli. "Mana mungkin aku mau memperkosamu?"

"Kau menunjukkan indikasi untuk melakukan itu!" seru Baekhyun seraya menudingkan telunjuknya pada hidung Chanyeol. "Kau berbisik mesum padaku kemarin pagi!"

"Aku 'kan hanya menggodamu," Chanyeol memutar mata, "Kau serius aku mau melakukan hal semacam itu padamu? Aku ini guru―guru konseling pula―dan kau murid. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku sampai berhubungan intim denganmu? Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan. Kita berdua ini laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?" ujar Baekhyun kesal seraya menghentakkan kakinya dan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang knop pintu.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengisolasimu sebentar dari murid-murid lain," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Istirahat nanti akan ku bawakan makan siang tapi kau akan ku lepaskan kalau sekolah sudah berakhir. Sebaiknya kau nikmati waktumu disini. Baca buku-buku referensi mahal itu boleh juga," tambahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu rapat.

Seolah baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi, mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar menatap pintu kayu mahoni kokoh di depannya. Lebih terkejut lagi mendengar bunyi 'klik' halus pertanda bahwa Chanyeol mengunci ruangan itu.

"Hei, brengsek! Keluarkan aku!" Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu besar itu. "Keluarkan aku atau aku bersumpah kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi begitu aku bertemu denganmu! Hoi, guru brengsek! Keluarkan aku!"

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari luar dan Baekhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya hingga terpelanting. Baekhyun membanting tasnya di meja terdekat sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di lantai kayu berlapis karpet tebal. Ia angkat sebelah kakinya sebelum meletakkan sikunya di atas lutut kemudian mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun menggeram pelan mengingat perkelahian kecilnya dengan Suho. Sebenarnya kurang tepat disebut sebagai perkelahian karena Baekhyun yang melakukan penyerangan sepihak. Tapi ia kembali teringat kata-kata Suho yang menyulut amarahnya pertama kali.

" _Paling tidak, aku tidak berusaha untuk memancing perkelahian dengan setiap orang yang ku temui hanya untuk mencari perhatian."_

" _Itu 'kan yang kau lakukan selama ini? Frustasi mencari perhatian semua orang sehingga bersikap seolah-olah kau hewan liar yang baru lepas dari hutan dan tidak tahu sopan santun!"_

" _Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tangan kotormu saat kau tak mau menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Dasar pengecut!"_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya, ia lelah dengan semua hal yang dijalaninya ini. Lelah dengan semua usaha agar semua orang mau memperhatikannya, mau menyadari keberadaannya.

Suho benar, ia hanya seorang remaja sakit yang berusaha mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah. Ia tahu ia keliru, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya dengan cara yang menurut orang lain benar. Baekhyun sudah bosan, muak diatur oleh orang lain.

Pada akhirnya semua orang justru menjauh darinya, pikirnya getir. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, membuatnya semakin tenggelam pada jalan yang salah tanpa ada seorangpun berusaha membenarkan. Tak seorangpun.

Kecuali Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali ketika mengingat sang guru baru. Meski baru mengenal Baekhyun dan sambutan pertamanya bisa tergolong tidak baik, guru berambut coklat itu sama sekali tak berniat menjauh darinya seperti yang dilakukan guru-guru lain. Ia bersikeras untuk memperbaiki sikap Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengubah Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Ia peduli.

Sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun tertarik membuat senyum tipis. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah sekalipun ia berikan untuk orang lain. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk berubah, pikirnya lelah.

Jika Chanyeol memang serius untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, mungkin Baekhyun akan menerima tawarannya. Menjadi murid bermasalah itu melelahkan.

Jika menjadi murid yang baik akan membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan, Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal untuk mengubah kehidupannya bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi sebelum itu…

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun melebar menjadi seringai. Teringat kembali kata-kata Chanyeol saat ia melontarkan tuduhannya tentang pemerkosaan.

" _Aku 'kan hanya menggodamu," Chanyeol memutar mata, "Kau serius aku mau melakukan hal semacam itu padamu? Aku ini guru―guru konseling pula―dan kau murid. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku sampai berhubungan intim denganmu?"_

Oh, Baekhyun telah menemukan bagaimana caranya untuk berterimakasih kepada guru baru itu atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membawa beberapa roti lapis dan juga satu kaleng jus jambu saat ia berjalan menuju ruang referensi untuk menemui Baekhyun ketika waktu istirahat.

Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu itu kemudian mendorong pintunya terbuka. Nampaklah Baekhyun tengah duduk manis di belakang sebuah meja, membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal menurut pandangan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menghampirinya ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menoleh.

"Selamat siang, Profesor Chanyeol."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya menyapanya dengan nada riang. Oke. Dia tidak habis mengonsumsi minuman keras jadi yang ia lihat bukanlah halusinasi. Dan…

Kenapa hatinya mendadak berdebar-debar kala melihat senyum manis itu?

"Lama sekali Anda kemari. Saya 'kan sudah lapar," Baekhyun memasang muka cemberut. "Profesor ingin membuat saya mati kelaparan?"

Yang dipukuli tadi Suho, kan? Kenapa rasanya Baekhyun yang jadi berubah seperti hilang ingatan? Sejak kapan kata-kata kasarnya berubah menjadi sopan penuh hormat begitu? Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Professor?

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa berdenyut agak nyeri. Ini benar-benar aneh…

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan Chanyeol akan perubahan sikapnya yang bisa dibilang drastis.

"Saya tahu kalau Profesor merasa aneh dengan sikap saya," ujar Baekhyun santai. "Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya juga sudah bosan menjadi murid yang bermasalah. Kalau Profesor bersedia memberikan saya bimbingan konseling agar saya berubah menjadi lebih baik, saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya," ujar Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Uhm…" setitik keraguan nampak muncul di wajah Chanyeol mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia berhadapan dengan seorang Baekhyun yang bisa menipunya setiap saat. Tapi melihat kejujuran di mata Baekhyun, guru baru itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai muridnya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya tenang.

Wajah Baekhyun menjadi sangat cerah mendengarnya tetapi berubah sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Eh?" Baekhyun agak terkejut. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung sebelum berkata, "Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi murid yang baik seharian ini. Kalau sampai waktu pulang sekolah kau masih serius dengan kata-katamu, aku akan percaya sepenuhnya padamu," ujar Chanyeol tegas. "Jika kau berbohong, akan ku gandakan hukumanmu berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya."

"Yeah…baiklah. Tentu saja," Baekhyun menyanggupi dengan anggukan singkat kepalanya. "Dan jika saya berhasil membuktikan bahwa saya menepati kata-kata saya, maukah Profesor mengabulkan satu saja permintaan saya?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Setuju."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Call. Kalau begitu saya pasti akan berhasil."

"Bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu. Jangan lupa minta maaf pada Suho dan juga semua orang yang pernah bermasalah denganmu."

"Arraseo," Baekhyun berdiri, menyambar tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Akan saya buktikan kata-kata saya untuk berubah."

"Akan ku tunggu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan seyum manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama sisa hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Diawali dengan meminta maaf pada Minho yang masih bekerja dengan menggunakan sebuah kruk, sampai pada Suho yang ternganga lebar seolah-oleh Baekhyun telah tumbuh dua kepala dan empat tangan.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak emukulmu karena berkata seperti itu," Baekhyun membungkuk dihadapan Suho, "Aku minta maaf padamu atas kesalahan yang ku buat sebelumnya."

Suho masih mengalami semi-trans sebelum akhirnya berkata mengambang. "Oh…oke,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata riang, "Terimakasih!" kemudian berjalan keluar kelas Suho menuju kelasya sendiri.

Selma perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Peduli setan jika semua teman-temannya beranggapan ia sudah gila, yang penting Baekhyun sudah berhasil menjalankan misinya.

Ia mengecek arlojinya dan melihat bahwa sekolah akan berakhir tiga puluh menit lagi. cepat-cepat ia pergi ke kelasnya untuk menyelesaikan jam pelajaran yang tersisa.

Ketika bunyi bel berdenting, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti untuk nyengir lebar. Sebentar lagi. Baekhyun melihat tasnya, mengecek barang-barang bawaannya jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal untuk menjalankan misi berikutnya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu sang guru di tikungan koridor menuju tangga ke lantai satu.

"Profesor!" serunya. "Profesor Chanyeol! Tunggu!"

San guru pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapBaekhyun yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Perjanjian kita," ujar Baekhyun dengan napas yag masih tersengal. "Saya sudah memenuhi janji saya untuk menjadi murid yang baik dengan meminta maaf pada semua orang dan sekarang Anda juga harus menepati janji Anda untuk mengabulkan satu permohonan saya."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Katakan apa maumu?"

"Temui saya di perpustakaan setelah ini," ada jeda sejenak. "Ruang referensi. Jangan sampai terlambat.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab perkataan anak itu Baekhyun sudah berlari duluan meninggalkannya di tempat. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat satu alis―sedikit heran kemudian mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tampak sibuk membuat segala persiapan sebelum Chanyeol datang. Tersenyum puas ia dengan semua persiapannya yang telah sempurna. Baekhyun pun segera memperbaiki penampilannya. Ia melepas jas dan juga dasinya, kemudian membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang mulus.

Tak lupa ia memercikkan sedikit air dari botol mineral yang dibawanya untuk menambah kesan eksotis. Senyum lebar langsung terpatri di bibir Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Maaf lama menung―"

Kalimat Chanyeol sontak terhenti ketika mengetahui Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling menggoda yang bisa dipikirkannya saat itu. Bibir merah yang separuh terbuka, ditambah mata gelap yang menatap sayu dari balik kelopak mata yang separuh tertutup, menimbulkan arus adrenalin yang mendadak mengalir kencang dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

Belum lagi titik air yang membasahi wajah manisnya, mengalir turun dengan gerak perlahan melewati dagu, leher, menuju dadanya yang sedikit terbuka dibalik kemeja, pada permukaan kulit mulus yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Mulut Chanyeol terasa kering dan tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya saat Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, meliukkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan sensual. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, mendongak dan berbisik mendesah.

"Kau datang juga, Chanyeol…"

Napas hangat Baekhyun terasa menggelitik leher Chanyeol. Menatap turun kea rah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya telak di bibir saat itu juga.

"Apa… Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suaranya serak, sarat oleh nafsu yang berusaha ia tahan mengingat ia adalah seorang guru dan yang sekarang berada di hadapannya adalah anak didiknya sendiri, betapapun menggodanya anak itu.

"Ah…" Baekhyun mendesah genit, membuat napas Chanyeol kian memburu. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Aku mengundangmu kesini berdua saja denganku bukan untuk main monopoli."

"La―lalu?"

"Aku menagih janjimu, tentu saja."

"Ka―katakan apa maumu, Baek."

Terkikik oleh kegugupan Chanyeol, Chanyeol bergerak semakin dekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati pinggang hingga menyentuh punggung, Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada paling erotis.

"Bercinta denganku, Chanyeol…"

Terjadi perang di kepala Chanyeol antara pikiran logisnya dengan hasrat hatinya. Pikirannya yang masih waras mengingatkan dengan kuat bahwa ia tidak mungkin bercinta dengan Baekhyun mengingat selain mereka berdua adalah guru-murid, keduanya juga sesame laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" desis Chanyeol berusaha mengembalikan kontrol dirinya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tidak mungkin berhubungan intim denganmu?"

"Satu kali," Baekhyun tersenyum, disambut erang frustasi oleh Chanyeol. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun tertarik ke depan, memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol. "Ayolah, Chan. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

"Jangan bodoh. Itu―"

"Kau mau mengingkari janjimu padaku?"

"Baekhyun, aku―"

"Kau jahat, Chanyeol. Kau mempermainkan perasaanku disaat aku mulai nyaman bersamamu."

Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk. Sisi logisnya yang masih waras berteriak jika ia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, tetapi di sisi emosionalnya merasa tak tega mendengar nada kekecewaan dalam suara Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya berkata setengah hati,

"Kalau sampai ketahuan―"

"Tenang saja," Baekhyun meyakinkan. Ia mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya penuh sugesti. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

Kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil membungkam pikiran Chanyeol seluruhnya. Merengkuh tubuh ramping Baekhyun dalam pelukan erat, Chanyeolmenunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dengan penuh hasrat.

Baekhyun menjeritkan tawa kemenangan dalam hati sementara ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan tak kalah panasnya, membawa mereka dalam adu dominasi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Lidah terampilnya menyusup diantara bibir merah Baekhyun, merasakan segala sesuatu yang masuk dalam jangkauannya sementara tangannya menekan tubuh Baekhyun lebih rapat padanya.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka. Erangannya berubah kembali menjadi desahan nikmat ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol menyusuri lekuk lehernya, memberikan ciuman tipis dan gigitan samar, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap sentuhan sang guru yang mampu meningkatkan seluruh gairahnya.

Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun berhubungan seks―dengan laki-laki sekalipun―tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin menikmati setiap detailnya.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke titik yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak awal. Menarik sang guru lembut, keduanya duduk di lantai berkarpet tanpa memutuskan kontak fisik mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun menemukan dinding tepat di belakang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh atletisnya hingga bersandardan memutuskan kontak fisik mereka.

"Kenap―"

Protesan Chanyeol tenggelam ketika Baekhyun berpindah duduk di pangkuannya dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol merasakan organ vital mereka bergesekan saat Baekhyun bergerak pelan di atasnya.

Erangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi geraman sensual ketika ia menekan tubuh Baekhyun lebih keras ke tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak turun meremas pantat Baekhyun.

"Hnn… Aaaahhh…" memutuskan ciuman mereka, Baekhyun mengerang pelan menanggapisentuhan Chanyeol.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol memtuskan bahwa ciuman saja tak akan cukup menuntaskan hasrat mereka yang meluap-luap. Dengan gerak perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Baekhyun sebelum melepasnya dari tubuh rapingnya, memamerkan kulit indahnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di sekujur dada Baekhyun, mendapatkan desahan nikmat sebagai apresiasi atas aksinya.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menemukan putting coklat kemerahan Baekhyun yang menegang oleh gairah. Menjilatnya perlahan, tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk memainkan putting satunya sementara mulutnya dengan lincah memainkan salah satu titik sensitive sang murid.

"Aaaaaahhh, Chanh…" Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika lidah Chanyeol dengan lihainya memainkan putingnya, menerpanya dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Sebelah tangannya menekan leher Chanyeol sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkram rambut coklat di hadapannya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka menjadi lebih nyaman dengan Baekhyun berbaring di lantai. Masih mengurus putting Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah untuk melepaskan celana seragam Baekhyun.

Tangannya tanpa sengaja mengusap samar selangkangannya dan merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di balik kain tipis pembungkusnya. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun terkesiap ketika merasakan sentuhannya. Diulanginya mengusap kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

"U―uuuhhhh… Chanyeolh… Ja―jangan menggodakuh… Mmmhhhh…" ujarnya seraya menggelinjang pelan.

"Panggil aku 'Sir' atau 'Profesor' dan akan ku turuti semua keinginanmu," Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan penetrasinya di dada Baekhyun.

"Ngghhh… Sir… Ku mohonh…"

"Murid pintar."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Baekhyun sebelum membuka kancing dan zipper celananya. Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit agar Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa melepaskan partikel yang tersisa di tubuhnya itu.

Tangan besar Chanyeolberhasil mencengkram pinggiran celana Baekhyun sebelum menariknya turun, bersama dengan boksernya sekaligus, membuat Baekhyun telanjang bulat seutuhnya. Sementara lidah Chanyeol berpindah untuk menghajar nipple Baekhyun yang lain, tangannya kini meremas pelan penis Baekhyun.

"Aghhh… Sir… Hmmm… Aaaahhh…" Baekhyun mulai mengerang penuh nikmat ketika Chanyeol melakukan gerakan meremas naik turun di sepanjang batang kejantannya. "Ughhh… Aahh… Ahh… Sir… Fasth..terh… Mmhhh…"

Chanyeol memompa tangannya lebih cepat dan lebih keras menekan kejantanan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda bersurai ebony itu tak bisa menahan jerit kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh… Uh… Ahh… Ahh… Mmmh… Aaahhh… Akuuhh… Akuh tidak tahan lagiih…" seru Baekhyun.

Tangannya mencengkram permukaan karpet tebal di bawahnya sementara kepalanya bergerak-gerak liar, tak sanggup menahan ledakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Chanyeol merasakan otot Baekhyun berkontraksi menandakan ia sangat dekat dengan puncaknya. Menyeringai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakannya membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras.

"Aahh… Sir… Kenapa…?"

"Tidak secepat itu, Baek."

"Tapi―"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi separuh tengkurap dengan ia bertumpu pada kedua lutu dan sikunya, sederhanya menungging. Ia mendengar gemerisik pelan kain yang bergesekan sebelum sesuatu yang keras menempel di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku mau kita meraihnya bersama-sama," ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun ketika dengan gerak perlahan ia menggesekkan penisnya di lubang anal Baekhyun.

"Tapi… Lube…"

"Aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Uhh…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit mengingat ukuran penis Chanyeol pastilah lebih besar dari miliknya. Apalagi ia sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan seks. Tapi mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengalah terhadap rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya nanti.

"Baiklah…" desahnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup punggung Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat. Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk mengantisipasi ketika dirasakannya jari Chanyeol lah yang memasuki lubang analnya.

"Mmhhhh…" desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai melakukan gerakan in-out dengan jarinya.

Rupanya guru konseling itu cukup baik dengan melakukan stretching terlebih dahulu. Tak berapa lama, dua jari Chanyeol telah melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup seperti gunting untuk melebarkan lubang anal Baekhyun, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit jika nanti kejantanannya menggantikan seluruh jarinya.

"Ahh… Mmmhhhh… A… Aku siap, Sir… Mmmhhhh… Cepatlahh…" ujar Baekhyun ketika dirasa dirinya sudah cukup siap untuk menerima penis yang pastinya cukup besar itu.

"Kalau itu menurutmu," ujar Chanyeol.

Mengambil seluruh jarinya, perlahan Chanyeol memposisikan kejantannannya di depan hole Baekhyun sebelum mendorongnya masuk pelan-pelan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan jeritan ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubangnya. Ukurannya ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa dibayangkan Baekhyun membuatnya ingin melontarkan raung kesakitan.

Tetapi ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar dengan sangat perlahan, seolah khawatir Baekhyun akan sangat kesakitan, perlahan-lahan tubuh Baekhyun mampu membiasakan diri.

"Hhnnnn… Aaaaaahhhh…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika kenikmatan mulai mengatasi seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di awal.

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa aman untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Perlahan, Chanyeol menaikkan tempo gerakannya masuk-keluar lubang anal Baekhyun.

Ia mencoba beberapa sudut untuk menemukan titik paling sensitive di dalamnya dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan jerit kenikmatannya.

"AAAHHHH!"

Chanyeol pun mengulangi menghantamkan penisnya di titik yang sama dan Baekhyun kembali menjerit. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi sehingga tak aka nada yang datang untuk memeriksa.

Chanyeol merasakan rasa panas yang berpusat di perutnya, menandakan ia sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya. Ia segera meraih kejantanan Baekhyun dan dipompanya dengan gerakan naik turun seirama dengan gerakan keluar masuk lubang anal Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhhh… Uhh… Ahh.. Ahh.. Aaaahh… Sir… Aku… akan… Uuhhh…"

"Datanglah, Baekh…" bisik Chanyeol di tellinga sang murid. "Come with me."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk meraih puncak seksual mereka. Dengan beberapa gerakan, Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh spermanya di karpet, dadanya dan juga tangan Chanyeol sementara sang guru menghabiskan cairan spermanya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aghhh…" Tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas ketika klimaksnya telah berakhir. Ia tertelungkup sepenuhnya di karpet sementara Chanyeol juga merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun perlahan sementara pemuda bermata anjing itu memjamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung pada pupil abu-abu terang milik sang guru. Berjingkat sedikit, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berkata pelan namun jelas.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

 **Epilog :**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit melamun keesokan harinya. Masih tergambar dengan jelas di ingatannya mengenai keseluruhan kejadian hari lalu di ruang referensi.

Yang membuatnya masih tidak percaya adalah pernyataan cinta Baekhyun sebagai penutupnya. Lebih tidak percaya lagi ketika Chanyeol mengingat jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun…"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menampar pipinya keras. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bukan saja ia berhubungan seks dengan muridnya sendiri―tambahkan bahwa murid itu laki-laki sebagai poin plusnya―tetapi ia juga membuat pernyataan cinta dengan si murid. Apa dia sudah gila?

Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan di depan, tak jauh darinya. Seolah mampu membaca pikirannya, pemuda itu menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Prof." sapa Baekhyun ramah.

Wajah Chanyeol terasa memanas ketika kilasan adegan kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya. Yang membuatnya sedikit heran adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah peristiwa kemarin tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Pagi," sahut Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Ada apa dengan Anda?" Baekhyun tersenyum sopan, membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin aneh.

"Anu… Baekhyun… Kemarin…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya karena tak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan.

Tetapi rupanya Baekhyun mengerti apa maksudnya karena ia mulai tertawa pelan. "Oh, yang kemarin?" mengedip. "Kenapa dengan kemarin?"

Chanyeol langsung megangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun. "Aku mendapatkan janjimu bahwa itu akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," ujarnya tegas.

"Whoa…" Kilat nakal di mata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol waspada. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk hal seperti itu seingatku."

"Baekhyun, jangan main-main. Kalau sampai kau buka mulut―"

"Siapa bilang kalau aku akan bercerita?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat, membuat Chanyeol semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Bagaimana ya? mungkin akan lebih meyakinkan jika mereka melihat secara langsung."

"Baekhyun…"

"Sepertinya aku perlu mengirimkan sampelnya padamu."

Chanyeol mulai merasa ngeri ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya seraya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di sakunya. Cepat-cepat ia membukanya dan sedikit terkejut bahwa itu pesan video dari Baekhyun. Video? Untuk ap―

Kesadaran akan apa yang menjadi kemungkinan dari isi video tersebut membuat Chanyeol membuka pesannya dengan secepat kilat.

Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresinya berubah dari terkejut menjadi tidak percaya, kemudian bingung, kemudian marah sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau…" ucapannya tersendat. "Kau merekam semuanya… kau menjebakku… Bagaimana bisa…"

"Tentu saja bisa, sayang," Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

"Itu balasan dari hukumanmu yang menyebalkan itu. Kau tahu aku bisa membuat seluruh sekolah mendapatkan video itu dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan menekan tombol 'send'. Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjadi murid baik-baik setelah ini."

Seringai Baekhyun berubah semakin lebar dan licik ketika Chanyeol hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tercekat tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi paling tidak, aku akan tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberiku hukuman lagi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada IHS."

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan tolong kalian tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review sebagai apresiasinya. Bikos bikin FF itu nggak gampang shay.

Honestly, aku memang sensitif sama silent readers. Bukankah keterlaluan kalo di FF Oneshot kalian tetep kabur gitu aja setelah baca ceritanya?

Tolong hargai jerih payah orang lain yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan tenaganya demi memberi hiburan buat kalian.

Dikarenakan banyak yg request untuk Sequel maka saya akan mempertimbangkan hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi, tinggalkanlah jejak di setiap karya yang udah kalian baca.

Terimakasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya.

Regards,

 **Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
